With Jealously brings Betrayal
by MyBabyBlues22
Summary: What happens when Nightmares become reality..or so you think. When Jealousy kicks in and Betrayl starts to happen. Needy/Jen..some Needy/Chip
1. Nightmare Become Reality

"_Relax Needy I won't bite you." Jennifer whispered as she slowly creeped towards Needy._

_The bed slowly relaxed and contracted where Jennifer's knees landed. The closer she got to Needy the more nervous and excited Needy got._

"_Is that my shirt?" Needy asked as she glanced down at the perfect cleavage that shown through. 'Mhmm she looks so good. She can keep that shirt for all I care.' Needy whispered in her head. _

"_Yes it is. Do you want it back?" Jennifer grabbed the hem of the shirt and started to slowly lift it over her head. Teasing Needy with the slowness it took for her to raise it up, over her perfect stomach._

_It took Needy awhile to gain her composer back. Jennifer was right in front of her, staring into her blue eyes that flowed like a calm stream. Needy was tempted to look down at the beautiful, nude goddess in front of her but Jennifer caught her eyes and wouldn't let go. Needy kept the stare with Jen until Jen spoke up._

"_Needy, you're so beautiful." Jennifer whispered as she reached her hands up to take off Needys glasses. "You don't need these." She cooed into Needy's ear as she removed them. Jen leaned into Needy's neck and slowly licked up the nap of her neck._

"_You taste like salt Needs. Mhmm I like." She kissed her on her jugular then all the sudden Needs felt something sharp break the skin of her neck._

"_Jen?...Jen NO!" Needy screamed. _

_She was trying to escape the hold Jen had on her. She burst into tears and squirmed to try to get away from the fangs that had portrayed themselves from Jen's gums. Jen had a tight hold on her that she couldn't escape. All of the sudden she felt pain right in her neck. Jen's fangs had entered her and now she was having the life literally sucked out of her._

"_JEN!!.....Ahhh!!!"_

"Ahhhhh!!!" Needy woke up screaming and in a dead sweat.

"Needy?" Jen reached over and slightly layer her hand on Needy's trembling shoulder.

"Get out!" Needy screamed as she jumped off the bed and backed against the wall so that she was far away from Jennifer.

The picture in front of Jennifer destroyed her. The sight of her Needy afraid of her was her worst nightmare. Her Needy ran from her. Her Needy was scared of this demon inside of her.

"Needs?" Jen asked as she leaned down to pick up her clothes that were discarded from the previous nights escapades.

Needy was standing in the corner of the room. She was shivering from the lack of clothes, but mostly from the terrible nightmare she just had that she thought was becoming reality. She was drenching from head to toe in a cold sweat. She was going to make herself sick if this feeling didn't go away.

All Jen wanted to do was run up to Needy and hold her close. Tell her that everything was alright. That she could talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering her. She took a step towards the cowarding Needy in the corner; all she did was flinch and close her eyes.

"Please Needy?" Jen whispered not looking at her blonde friend.

Jen put on her white, skin tight, shirt that had rips in the side from the previous nights activities. Next were her sweat pants.

'Even Jen made the gray sweats look so damn hot.' Needy's mind told her

Jen glanced one more time over at the scared blonde girl in the corner. She was shivering and was now in the fetal position slowly crying into her lap. Jen when out on a limb and stepped towards the scared girl that was hiding her face.

"No!" Needy screamed glaring up at Jen. "Get out…Please." Needy's tears pooled in her eyes until there was no more room for more and like a damn breaking, her tears streamed down her cheeks. 'How could this girl be a demon?!' her mind played it over and over in her head

"Needy just text me if you want to talk." Jen took big steps backwards to get away from the poor girl who seemed to be dying inside. "I never meant to hurt you…if that is what I did?

Jen climbed up to the window sill and crouched down to get ready to spring to the ground below. She looked back and Needy seeing her stare right back. Jen showed her perfect smile then turned her focus to the outside world. She looked around and the lunged out the window into the darkness of the woods.

When Needy got her composer back she went to her comfy bed that haunted her every nightmare and sat down on the edge. She seemed like she was a zombie, not caring about anything. Her eyes were blank and the only thing talking was her mind. With no emotion at all, she scooted back until she was able to lay back and hit her pillow full on.

'This dream seemed more real than the rest' her mind whispered.

The marks from the dream fangs felt almost real and the pain that came with the marks felt even worse. They seemed to intensify with just the thought of that dream. Needy's neck burned terribly and she just wanted the pain to stop.

The pain on her neck almost matched the burning sensation that was going on in her heart. Her heart was pounding but to Needy, she felt dead. Like there was no heart in her chest cavity. There was nothing there at all. Just an empty whole that needed to be filled.

"Ehh. My dreams and my reality are mixing!" Needy screamed to the air around her.

She couldn't tell the difference and it was starting to scare her. The thought of not knowing which Jen was her Jen was going to drive her insane. She already that she was insane for loving a demon in the first place and now she didn't know if she could tell them apart.

Needy laid on her pillow and closed her eyes and her mind to the floating thoughts. The smell of Jennifer took over her senses. The pillow was filled with the sweet, intoxicating, and beautiful scent of _her_ Jen. The smell made her mind relax which allowed her to also relax.

"My Jen.." she mumbled as she took one last big waft of the intoxicating smell and drifted into her dreamland.


	2. The School Day in Hell

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE. SCHOOL HAS BEEN HETIC AND I'M HOME SICK TODAY. SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD UPDATE WHILE I HAD SOME FREE TIME…ISH.**

**I'D LIKE TO MAKE SOME THINGS CLEAR FIRST. JUST IN CASE ANYONE GOT CONFUSED. **

**NEEDY HAD A NIGHTMARE. WHEN SHE WOKE UP SHE THOUGHT HER DREAM WOULD BECOME REALITY. THAT IS WHY SHE PUSHED JEN AWAY.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. ALL THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR OF ****JENNIFER'S BODY.**

**

* * *

**

The next day brought more angst to Jen. The feeling of being all alone. Losing her best friend. The only actual friend she has ever had. Needy

knew everything about her. She knew all of her dark secrets, the most embarrassing moments in her life, and even what she has done with all

her boyfriends. The poor dark haired girl needed her Needy. And at the moment her blonde biff didn't need her or even want her.

****RING**  
**

The bell brought Jen out of her day dream state. This bell meant Biology. Biology meant last class of the day. It also meant the last class of the

day was with Needy. Her lab partner. If Needy was still her lab partner. 'Maybe I should sit with someone else?' The idea haunted her mind. 'No!

I'm going to act like nothing is bothering me.' The bitchy side of Jen was slowly taking over the caring side. She was turning into her old self once

again.

****RING**  
**

Jen heard the bell. The bell that meant her class was starting and that she was going to be late...once again. Having this demon in her did give

her some extra advantages. She sped through the empty hallway and walked in the classroom just before the bell even stopped. The teacher,

Mr. Wroblewski, stared at her and then glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the door.

"What? I made it" Jen smirked and took her seat next to Needy.

Needy's chair was as close to the opposite leg of the table as possible. She was

trying to keep Jen, her Jen at bay. She needed this space. 'Don't I' her mind wondered. Needy involuntary glanced over at Jen and met her eyes

staring right back. Jen's eyes burned a deep hole in her soul.

Needy thought she could see the hint of sadness trying to hide its self behind the dark haired bombshell's blue eyes. Within a second those soft

blue eyes turned into dark blue orbs of hard granite rock. There was no feeling, no sorrow, no…forgiveness. Jen broke the stare and went to

taking some sort of notes. The bitch was back. A bitch plus the anger of a demon was not a good match. And Needy knew that mix in her friend

was after her.

Biology was almost over. The longest hour and day by far for Needy. She couldn't focus on anything the teacher did or say all class. All of the

sudden she felt a gust of wind from the other side of the table. She looked up to see Jen walking for the exit door.

"Jennifer Check! Where do you to think you are going? Sit down, my class is NOT over." his loud voice boomed and echoed through the tiny

biology room. Jen kept her hand rested on the door knob keeping her stuck in this second hell.

****RING****

"Home." She smirked to the teacher.

She was out the door in a flash. Needy had to grab her book bag forgetting her Biology book on the table.

She had to hurry just to try to catch up to Jen. She ran out of the stuffy classroom and into the hallway searching left and right to find her dark

haired friend. The switching from left to right searching for her biff, Needy slowly made herself dizzy. She tried to reach for the wall but missed

and tumbled to the ground with a loud _thud._ She closed her eyes to get ready to endure the laughing that was going to follow her fall. When she

heard, nothing, not even a peep she decided to open her eyes only to see Jen staring right back.

"Jennifer…?" the poor dizzy blonde girl whispered, "I was looking for you…"

Needy tried to search Jennifer's eyes for something. Anything. Jen's eyes were as cold as they were back in that tiny, stuffy classroom. She

couldn't even believe those beautiful eyes could be so dark and cold. They used to be bright and vibrant and a lovely color of blue that shown for

miles.

"Get Up! You're just going to embarrass yourself even more." Jens tone was rough and uncaring.

It ripped at her heart along with Needy's heart. Jen's demon was taking over most of her body but Jen still controlled the raging appetite. The

appetite that urged Jen to give in and eat the defenseless girl in front of her. The appetite that only wanted the blonde girl's delicious looking

neck with sweat dripping down it. Jens eyes grew large as she heard a growl within herself. The demon was becoming feisty.

Jen took a step back and headed out the doors of the school. Needy jumped up and tried to calm the spinning of her head. She raced out to Jen's

car. Jen had just revved up her car when Needy ended up at the driver's window. She tapped on the window and mouthed to her friend behind

the dark glass, "Talk to me."

Jen rolled down her car window and glanced at Needy straight in the blue orbs. The heat from the stare, which seemed to go on forever, burned

at Needy's heart. Her poor heart couldn't take much more of this staring. Jen seemed to always reach the depths of her soul with every look she

gave her.

"Get in the fucking car then, "the harsh words spewed from the beauty's mouth.

Not taking a chance that Jen would drive off without her, Needy ran to the passengers' door and hopped in the bright red sports car quickly. The

passengers' door wasn't even closed all the way before Jen hit the gas and peeled out of the gloomy school's parking lot. Needy looked at Jen

who was gripping the hell out of the steering wheel. Jennifer was focused on driving and driving only. 'This is going to be a long ride,' Needy

thought to herself as she sat back in her seat and tried to buckle her seat belt.

* * *

**I TRIED TO SPACE OUT THE QUOTES FROM THE OTHER WORDS. IT WOULDN'T LET ME. SO I HOPE THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO FOLLOW ALONG EASILY. :/ **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


End file.
